


He's A Friend

by huxsuxkylux (obiwan824)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwan824/pseuds/huxsuxkylux
Summary: Finn was the best of the Stormtroopers, too good for his own kind.Years after being promoted to General of the First Order, Finn is ready to get away. When he runs away with a Resistance pilot he more than dislikes, he never expects the adventure he'll be dragged along on.





	1. Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I'm trying!! The other chapters will be better. I just really love Stormpilot. Also, ignore the, uh, not-so-subtle TFA canon references.

He turned his head and stalked off, stopping by the station of a lower-ranking officer he trusted immensely. “Can you give me information on Prisoner 2187?”  
She nodded. “Right away, sir-” she pulled up the information onto the screen. Finn narrowed his eyes as the picture popped up- 2187 was a handsome man, rugged, with a jawline that could kill and brown eyes he could picture himself getting lost in.  
“Where is Prisoner 2187 being held?”  
“Holding cell number TR8R, sir.”  
Finn squinted at the screen. “Poe Dameron,” he read, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’ve heard of him- best pilot in the Resistance, eh?” He paused. “He got captured though, huh?”  
“Made Commander Ren very angry, sir,” the lieutenant said softly. Her eyes widened. “Or, so I heard, General.”  
Finn grinned. “Really? What’d he do?”  
She spoke in a hushed tone. “I heard that he sassed him, sir- cocky even in interrogation.”  
Finn’s smile grew. “He challenged Ren?” he shook his head. “Huh. He’s got guts- I’ll have to meet this pilot myself.” He turned his head, calling out. “Will someone escort me to holding cell TR8R, please?”  
…  
He thought about this man, Poe Dameron, as he walked the halls of his ship. He hated speaking to prisoners- he had avoided it for as long as possible, interrogating someone. The guilt cut him deeper than a knife.  
Poe intrigued him, somehow- confident, cocky. Finn knew if he were captured by the Resistance, he’d be scared shitless. He wondered how anyone could sass Commander Ren himself in the midst of terror- broad-shouldered, tall, and intimidating, Kylo Ren tended to scare off anyone within a ten-mile radius of him.  
When he opened the door, a thin beam of light shone in from the outside. The officer who had escorted him offered him a smile and turned away, going back to his post. Finn nodded at them, a silent thanks, before the concrete door slammed shut with a loud bang, encasing Finn and the prisoner in complete darkness.  
He turned around, trying to find Poe in the darkness. He narrowed his eyes, squinted, trying to find a shape in the milky blackness. He saw nothing, his eyes taking too long to adjust to a strange, new environment.  
Poe, however, seemed completely used to his conditions as he spoke, clear and confident. “Are you just gonna watch me, or what?”  
Finn jumped, mouth turning into a frown. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.”  
“There’s a light switch,” the prisoner spoke up. “On the far wall. Maybe shed some light on the situation?” He huffed out a laugh at his own pun, seemingly proud of himself.  
Finn, unamused, furrowed his eyebrows. He crossed the small space and found the lightswitch. He flicked it, revealing a tall chair, what seemed like an upside down table, holding Poe down. The brunet smiled.  
“Like what you see?”  
Finn stayed silent, pulling up a chair and studying Poe. He bit his lip. “Do they hurt?”  
“What?”  
“Your bonds. Do they hurt you?”  
The corner of Poe’s mouth turned up. “Not anymore. Numbness, you know?”  
“Oh.”  
He thought for a moment. “Do they treat all prisoners like this?”  
“Like animals?” Poe spoke softly. “Savages? Beasts who would cause terror and destruction to the world if let out of security for one moment?” he looked down at his own state of imprisonment. “Have you never seen one before? A prisoner, I mean.”  
“No, I haven’t.” Finn chewed his lip. “All of the other high-ranking officers have, I just- I guess I didn’t want to see. I liked my naivety.”  
The corners of Poe’s mouth turned up as he shifted to get more comfortable. “Of course- First Order officials, picture of innocence.”  
Finn chuckled, wringing his hands. “I guess that sounded stupid, huh? Yeah. How long have you been here?”  
“Just two days.”  
“And you’ve been tied up like- like an animal, all this time?”  
“Yeah.” Poe grinned bitterly. “Sick, isn’t it?”  
Finn sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, it is. Do they- do they hurt you?”  
“When they can. Their tactics don’t exactly work on me.”  
“What, have you been trained to resist it?”  
Poe frowned. “Is this some sort of plot to get information on the Resistance out of me? It’s not going to work. I’ll stay silent if I have to.”  
“Of course,” he replied. It hadn’t been a tactic, he had just wanted to know, but he understood loyalty to a cause more than anything. “Tell me, Poe- can I call you that? Do you prefer something else?”  
Poe frowned, confused. “No, no, Poe’s fine.”  
Finn began to chew his lip, a habit he’d had since he was a child, one he wished to someday break, as anxiety fluttered in his heart. He had to make a decision, and quickly. The First Order was something he’d been forced into at a young age, sold into the Stormtrooper program by uncaring parents. He was intelligent and a better fighter than any of the other Stormtroopers, strong and muscled, and so by the time he would have been in kindergarten, he was moved into a new position working on the Finalizer underneath General Hux. He’d moved on, eventually becoming his own General and getting his own ship to run. He’d worked too hard to give up now. Without the First Order, his set future would suddenly be unclear. “Good. Tell me, then- do you want to escape?”  
“What?”  
Finn smiled. “Poe Dameron, best pilot in the whole damn Resistance- do you want to escape?”  
Poe studied the man for a long time, trying to find the catch. He scanned his face, looking deep into his eyes, and finally found the hidden question- will you take me with you if I let you go?  
Finn needed a pilot, a way out. Poe could provide that- he was, as Finn had said, the best pilot in the Resistance. He could get them out of there. He couldn’t fathom a reason as to why such a high-ranking, prosperous officer would want to leave his ship, yet Poe wasn’t in a position to ask. All he could do was nod, something alight in his eyes.  
“Get me a ship and I’ll get us out of here.”  
Finn’s smile grew and he reached out, asking for Poe’s hand. Dameron gave it, holding Finn’s wrist in a firm hold. They shook on it, Poe beginning to grin.  
“Let’s go.”


	2. Resistance Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn rears back and attacks, aiming for Kylo’s head. Too shocked by the sudden development to process, Kylo barely manages to duck, resulting in a slash down the side of his face. He growls, narrows his eyes, and attacks, trying to get a hit in on Finn’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stared at this until I couldn't, and now it's here. Ignore the fact that I change from past tense to present tense all the time, it's my current focus!

Finn sits on the ground, due to a lack of a second seat, knees tucked up over his chest. He hates the position, the way cold gravel cuts into exposed skin, but it’s better than the First Order. Anything is.  
Poe raised an eyebrow, looking Finn up and down when he glanced away from the control panel. “You’re a real mystery man, eh? I can tell by the way you sit.” he paused for a second, pressing a few more buttons, before continuing. “You keep things to yourself. Prefer solitude. No one really knows anything about you, but they respect you all the same. First Order would be very different without you- name’s Finn?” Poe looked over, silently asking for confirmation.  
“What?” was all Finn could choke out. Poe only smiled, eyes sparkling. In confusion, Finn spoke. “Um- yeah. My name’s Finn.”  
“Now, tell me, Finn- tell me something else about you.”  
“Like what?”  
“Last name?” Finn falters. “Aw, come on- you can’t possibly be too afraid to tell me that. You’re with the Resistance now, huh?”  
Finn furrows his eyebrows. “I am under no circumstances required to give you any information. This information is confidential.”  
“Age?”  
“Confidential.”   
“Place of birth?”  
“Confidential.”  
Poe pouts. “Confidential- big secret, right? Well, then- favorite thing to do on the weekends.”  
Finn thought this over. His first response would have been continuing on his work- nothing calmed him down like a productive evening spent on the couch, typing away on his datapad until he had checked each item off of his to-do list- but he figured that would be lame, and a tiny part of him wanted to impress Poe. “Reading.”  
“Mine is flying- nothing compares to the thrill, eh?”  
Finn, jolted about by sudden changes in speed and altitude, grimaced. “Nothing indeed.”  
“Well, I got something out of you. Do you like the First Order?”  
“Confidential.”   
“Did you choose to work for them?”  
“Confidential.”  
“Is there anything I could ask that you’d answer?” Poe asked, exasperated.   
Finn smiled snarkily. “You could ask me my favorite type of music- it’s jazz, by the way.”   
Poe rolled his eyes. “Good- that’ll be real helpful to the Resistance. Do you want to talk or not?”  
“Not really.”  
“Fine then.” Poe leaned back, studying the scene in front of him. “No need to talk, then.”   
Finn leaned against the wall, considering their short talk. Quite frankly, he didn’t trust Poe. Loud and outspoken, cocky, he knew men like him far too well. Finn was guarded and shielded and though he was able to let his guard down around those he knew well, like officers he had known since childhood, he knew telling Poe anything could mean trouble for the First Order. Finn knew where his intentions were. He could lie and say he was with the Resistance forever, but a part of him would always be with where he had grown up, with those who had taken him in when his family could care less.   
It had been too long a day for his liking- he preferred to stay on his ship, working until he fell asleep, to go on adventures with strangers. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fought the urge to sleep until he could no longer. He rested his head back, closed his eyes, and drifted off.   
...  
“General.”   
Finn’s eyes widen, but he smiles. “Commander Ren.” He stays still until the sudden heat of a lightsaber approaches.   
Without a moment’s hesitation, Finn reaches out with the Force until the lightsaber he left discarded on the ground flew into his hand. He ignites it in seconds and flings it at Kylo, blocking the attack with ease.   
Finn rears back and attacks, aiming for Kylo’s head. Too shocked by the sudden development process, Kylo barely manages to duck, resulting in a slash down the side of his face. He growls, narrows his eyes, and attacks, trying to get a hit in on Finn’s chest.   
The former General is too skilled, easily blocking it. He kicks out, knocking Kylo’s feet out from under him, and places a foot on Kylo’s chest, holding the man down, defenseless. Finn points the lightsaber at Kylo’s head, smirking.   
“You’re strong with the Force,” Kylo breaths out, gasping for air. “You need training, but you’re strong.”  
Finn narrows his eyes. “Don’t. Move. Move and I’ll knock your brains out, First Order scum.”  
“You need a teacher.” Kylo’s eyes are wide and fearful. “Snoke always told me that as I grew in the Force, so would my equal- he always assumed it was Luke, I thought it was Rey, but it’s you-”  
“You don’t know anything.” Finn manages to growl. Kylo’s face scrunches up with confusion before Finn jolted awake.   
Finn glanced around and found himself in an odd room, one he’d never seen before. It was big and open, dirt stained the floors, but the technology was modern and clean.   
A tall, older woman stepped forward from a half-circle of similar people who surrounded his form. “You are hereby under arrest for affiliation with the First Order,” she said slowly.   
The feeling of a blaster against his head didn’t hurt, not really. He was used to it, with all the times he’d visited Resistance-supporting planets before he captured them. Finn leaned back, going limp. He let them do what they wanted to him helplessly, only moving when ordered to. A part of him had known this would happen- Poe had brought him back to the Resistance base.   
As Finn was lead to a holding cell, nerves running down his spine, he glanced over his shoulder. The faces were blank, eyes absent, and unfamiliar. Finn wondered whether this was really the place he had dreamed of going since he was a child- they seemed even crueler than the First Order.   
“Hey! Stop that!”  
Finn looked forward and found Poe, hair a bit neater and in the same outfit without the dirt marks, running towards him. He wrinkled his nose, ignoring the part of his heart that was happy to see the pilot.  
“Finn!”  
Dameron reached them and put a hand on the Resistance member bringing Finn to a cell. “This is a friend of mine. A friend of the Resistance. He helped me escape.”  
Finn let himself being jostled around until he was in Poe’s care. He pulled back, not wanting to settle into Dameron’s embrace. He disliked Poe the more he spoke to him, his cocky attitude, the way he always thought he was right, the way he acted on impulse. Everything Finn did was calculated and clear, planned out hours before. He disliked how different they were.   
“Sorry about them. They’re not exactly used to former First Order officers walking around the base.”  
“Understandable.”   
Poe let go of Finn when they were a good distance away, trusting the man to walk next to him. “We have a lot to talk about- we have a lot to get done. We have to go to Jakku.”  
“We?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know that my helping you escape would result in a long-term agreement.”   
“There aren’t many other options.” Poe rounded a corner and Finn, who had walked right past the turn, had to catch up quickly. “If you leave this base, the First Order will track you down. You stay here, alone, while I go to Jakku, the Resistance will tear you apart.”  
“Better than going on a mission with you,” Finn muttered.   
Poe’s smile faltered for a split second. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Now, are you with me or not?”  
“Do I have a choice?” Finn asked, stopping in his tracks. Poe followed suite, smirking, and shook his head. After a pause, he spoke. “Guess I’m in, then.”  
Poe slapped Finn’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Finn. Come on- I think it’s time I introduced you to my X-wing.”


	3. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He makes me so angry,” Finn murmured, drawing out the last word. “Everything he does- he just can’t control himself. He always has to look like a hero, whether it’s the right thing or the wrong thing, if it makes him look good, he’ll do it!”   
>  Rey chewed her lip as she crouched by the bottom of the wall and carved another line into it. “It sounds like- well-”  
>  “What?”  
>  “It sounds like,” she said slowly, turning her head to look at him. “Like you have a weird anger-crush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me like 2 months to do this but it's here! let me know how you like it! :)

Poe slapped the exterior of his ship and Finn noted how gentle the pilot’s touch was with a raised eyebrow. “This is her, my pride and joy. My X-wing.” he turned and looked at Finn expectantly, waiting for a comment. 

“It’s, uh- beautiful?”

Poe softened, his eyes sparkling in delight. “She is, isn’t she? She’s a real beauty.” he ducked his head inside and slid into the interior, running a hand down the shiny, slick walls of the ship that he’d spent hours oiling. He poked his head out. “You coming?”

Finn let out a sigh, crossing his arms. “What are my options if I don’t come with you again?”

“Shut up,” the pilot rolled his eyes, sliding back inside. Finn hesitantly followed, bending his head to get inside. As he stood up inside, his head hit the ceiling with a loud bang, and he let out a cry. “Ay, don’t hurt her!” 

Finn rolled his eyes, ducked lower, and tried to find Poe, who had somehow managed to get lost in the tiny space, from the echoing sound of his voice, bouncing off the metal and ringing in Finn’s ears. He found Poe crouched in his cockpit, in the pilot’s seat, eyes narrowed and focused in on the little control panel. His hands were dancing across it, pausing at certain buttons and finally grasping the joystick, starting up the engines. 

“You ready?” Poe turned back. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Finn shifted, hand coming up to rest on his arm awkwardly. 

Poe gestured to a little corner, one with a torn, worn carpet. “You can stay there for now. I don’t think I’ll need you to much of anything until we get to Jakku.”

“Okay.” Finn reached in his pocket, feeling the familiar shape of his communicator. He watched carefully as the ship began to lift up and settled back in the corner, trying to relax. He kept his eyes focused on the pilot. “And what exactly are we doing on Jakku.”

“Well,” Poe said slowly as the ship lifted off and began to fly forwards. “We’re going back to get my little buddy, my droid-”  
“We’re going back to get a droid?” Finn asks, wrinkling his nose. “The First Order is after us, and we’re risking our lives for a droid?” his voice softened as realization hit him. “Wait. You don’t mean-”

“The BB unit,” he replied, grinning to himself as he made the jump to lightspeed and turned on autopilot. “With the map to Skywalker. The fate of the war depends on this, Finn, doesn’t that make you feel- accomplished?” 

Finn let his mouth fall open and clicked the button on his communicator. He didn’t completely trust Poe, knowing full well the pilot had the upper hand and could turn on him at any minute, and he figured he could at least get some information to take back to the First Order if worst came to worst. “You know the droid that has the map to Luke? You know Luke Skywalker?”

“Of course I don’t,” Poe said with a chuckle. “No one my age knows him. The droid, though, yeah- he belongs to me. My best buddy, BB-8.”

“Cute.” Finn made his voice hard and bitter, with a tinge of sarcasm. Poe raised his eyebrows as he spun around to face him, standing up, brushing off his hands of any dirt collected from the control panel. 

“Ha. Wait ‘till you meet him.” the pilot stood up, walking over to another corner and beginning to set up two cots. “So, we get the droid, get back to the Resistance base, and- shabam. We find Luke, save the world, yadda yadda yadda…” Poe trailed off. “Sound like a plan?”

Finn flipped off the communicator, shoving it deeper into his pockets. “Sure thing.” Finn glanced over at the cots. “Is that where we’re sleeping?” When the pilot nodded, Finn frowned. “Aren’t they sort of- close?” he gestured to the pair, which happened to be squeezed against each other tightly in the compacted space, without an inch between them. 

“Best I can do, buddy. Ready to sleep? It’s about nighttime back at the base by now.”

Finn got to his feet and trudged over to the corner. He decided to get into bed in full inform, sliding into one of the cots and pulling the thin blanket over his shoulder with a grumble. He watched as Poe slid off his jacket and unbuttoned one of his shirts, slipping them both off, and slid off his pants, climbing into the other one. Finn rolled over onto his side, back to Poe, and tried to sleep, ignoring the warmth, the light right beside him. 

…

Finn pouted, crossing his arms. “Commander Dameron, I’m not going to just sit here while you do all the important work.” 

“Our ship just crashed,” Poe insisted. “We need help, and we need someone to stay here and report back. Don’t move from this spot.”

“I’m not a child, Dameron. I don’t need you to watch me.”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely true.” Poe gives him one last warning look and walks off. 

Finn decided to check out the X-wing. It was no wonder Poe was so fond of it- it was a beauty for sure. Sleek and shiny, Poe had obviously spent hours fixing it up for Finn to visit. Finn smiled despite himself- maybe Poe wasn’t as bad as he had first seemed. The only problem was that fact that it was crashed- maybe it could still be salvaged. 

Finn quickly grew bored of just walking around the X-wing. The only thing of value that he’d found was Poe’s jacket- like him, it was a little scruffy, but stylish all the same.

Taking a glance around to make sure he was alone, Finn sniffed the jacket. It even smelled like Poe. It filled Finn with more warmth and joy than he’d ever admit. Deciding that it was a little bit chilly, despite it being the Jakku desert, and slipped the jacket over his shoulders- after all, Poe would want him to keep warm.

After that, Finn realized just how thirsty he was. He wasn’t doing anything of use now, and Poe would want him to help out. He might as well go to town and get water. 

Finn wrinkled his nose when he entered the town- it was small, cramped, and filled with people. He was used to much better conditions. He wasn’t disgusted, not like he knew his fellow general, Hux, would have been, but rather he felt for the people forced to live there. He yearned to help them all. 

“That’s not your mission, Finn,” he murmured to himself. Yet when he caught sight of a small child being forced to wipe down items they’d scavenged just for mere rations, his heart hurt. 

He reached a large fountain and grinned underneath a gloved hand, bending down for a drink, and immediately spat it out. 

“Kriff, how do you drink this?” Finn turned to the creature next to him, but it turned its nose up. 

Finn took one last drink and was off to find some more suitable drinking water when something knocked him down.

He cursed and looked up into the chocolate-brown eyes of a Jakku scavenger, her hair flowing in the breeze.

…

Finn pulled Poe’s jacket protectively over his shoulders as he entered, grateful for the bit of comfort it provided. 

“This is home,” Rey called out, BB-8 rolling behind her. Finn looked around, smiling softly.

“It’s, uh- cozy.”

Rey laughed, handing him one of her rations meals. “Yeah. That’s one way to put it. I’m sure the food’s better at the Resistance, but-”

“No, no, this is fine.” Finn gave her a nervous smile and dug in. Kriff, that was disgusting. He choked it down and set the bowl aside casually, not wanting to offend you.

“Are you here with someone else? Very few come to Jakku alone.” Rey bit into her own meal, seeming to enjoy it. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, his name’s Commander Poe Dameron and he’s a massive pain in the ass. You wouldn’t like him.”

Rey, bright-eyed and laughing, took another bite and picked up some sort of stick. “How so?” 

“He makes me so angry,” Finn murmured, drawing out the last word. “Everything he does- he just can’t control himself. He always has to look like a hero, whether it’s the right thing or the wrong thing, if it makes him look good, he’ll do it!” 

Rey chewed her lip as she crouched by the bottom of the wall and carved a little line into it. “It sounds like- well-”

“What?”

“It sounds like,” she said slowly, turning her head to look at him. “Like you have a weird anger-crush.”

Finn turned bright red, eyebrows knitting together. “What? I don’t!” he groaned as she burst into laughter. “Come on, Rey, that’s insane. He’s the biggest dick I’ve ever met.”

She shrugged. “Don’t blame me for your own emotions. I think you need to confront him.” 

“We’re barely on the same side.” Finn leaned back in his chair, thinking about how true his statement really was. “I don’t know- he’s handsome, yeah, of course, and he’s charming, and he’s so, so adorable-” he cut off and shook his head. “No. He’s a dick.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, Finn.” 

The sudden sound of ships outside, First Order ships, made his gaze wander. Finn stiffened, his mouth falling open.

“I have to go.” Finn glanced at Rey. “Stay here.”

Rey tried to protest but he was gone.

…

Hux ran his hand over his hair, making sure it was perfect before the doors flew open in a puff of smoke. First, a group of Stormtroopers marched out, and then Hux himself, surrounded by more of his men. Hux smiled to himself when he saw Finn standing at the stairs to the ship, knowing his place in all of this.

“General Hux,” Finn mumbled, bowing his head respectfully. His words tasted bitter in his mouth, but there was little he could do- he was in First Order hands now. He had to lie his way out of this one if he didn’t want to be executed. 

“General.” Hux nodded. “It seems you disappeared- with, uh, a very important prisoner.” 

Finn smiled. “Yes, sir. It was not my intention to let the prisoner go.” he braced himself, swallowing hard and inhaling all at once. “Now, I’m on good terms with both Dameron and the Resistance. They trust me.”

“We have spies for that very purpose, General.” Hux raised an eyebrow. “Why would you put yourself in this position without orders from Supreme Leader Snoke?” 

“Because I know I can do it better.” Finn crossed his arms, daring Hux to cross him. 

Hux knew better. He looked Finn up and down once before a smirk came to his face.

“I see. In that case, you wouldn’t object to taking on the responsibilities of a spy. Reporting back to us over commlink, sending us information-” Hux tilted his head. “Now would you?” 

Finn gulped. Shit “No, General, I wouldn’t.”

Hux smiled. “Very good. I’ll report back to Supreme Leader Snoke on our- developments.” 

Finn forced a smile to his own face. “Absolutely.” He bowed his head once more and waited until Hux was gone to lose his cool. 

The minute the ship was gone, 10 more replaced it. Finn cursed and ran, hoping to get back to Rey, but he’d gotten himself lost. He began to panic- being lost on Jakku was just about the worst fate imaginable. He spun in circles, ran every which way- this was how he was going to die, he knew it. Before he could work himself up into a full-on panic attack, Poe grabbed his arm.

“Finn- why aren’t you with the ship?” 

Finn shook his head, shaking and pale. “No time. They’re here- we have to fight our way out of this one, Dameron.”

Poe paused and, his hand lingering on Finn, began to grin. “Hey, you don’t call me ‘Commander’ anymore.”

Finn pushed out of his grip. “Don’t get used to it.” 

Stormtroopers began to approach from all sides, surrounding the pair from a distance. Poe couldn’t help but smile, loving the challenge of a fight. Usually, death was the last thing on his mind, even in battle. But now, he couldn’t help but worry for Finn’s safety. They stood back to back, blasters drawn, circling each other. 

 

Finn breathed heavily, on the verge of panting, sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Ready?”

The corner of Poe’s mouth turns up the tiniest bit, so subtle that Finn barely notices it. “Let’s kick some ass.”

“1. 2. 3,” Finn cries, and they attack.


End file.
